the new darkness
by Demon god Cypher
Summary: after the end of the winter war an assassin attacks the soul reaper captains, the same day on his way home from school Ichigo found Tier Harribel wounded and on the brink of dying, saving her and getting her to help him. rated M for language and may contain lemons in the future


The New Darkness

''speech''

'_Thoughts'_

''**Certain demons speech''**

'**_Certain demons thoughts'_**

''_whisper''_

'_telepathy'_

**_-technique/sword release-_**

_Prologue chapter: the shadow assassin_

It was a quiet night in the soul society, it was raining. The only thing that could be heard was soul reaper patrols walking around with in the seiretei. One of these patrols where two men, a younger and an older man who were talking to pass the time.

''so old man, me and some of the others in the squad were thinking about going drinking at a good bar tomorrow and were wondering if you wanted to tag along'' the younger one asked his older friend, ''well maybe, if I don't have too much to….do…..'' he said and when he was talking and patrolling they saw a man that looked like a ninja.

The 'ninja' was dressed in a outfit of the stealth force except it had a sort of (1) poncho on with a high collar and a hood, he had a ninjato sword on his back which had a dark blue hand wrap and the tsuba guard was squared with golden dragons circling the blade and hilt, the tsuba was put in a way so it looked diamond shaped.

''oh it's just one of the stealth force'' the younger of the two said with a calm sigh and looked at his friend and then at the 'ninja' and yelled ''hey stealthy what are you doing'' the ninja turned towards them and put his hand on his sword hilt and soon the blood of the two patrolling soul reapers stained the wall.

The ninja snorted and said in a quiet and calm tone ''fools'' and then he disappeared from the scene before more soul reapers arrived.

About two hours later the bodies had been found and the alarm had been sounded, the captains were in the meeting room talking about what or who could have killed those two on patrol.

The ninja were hovering in the air just outside the captains meeting room and looked at building, ''now It's time to do this'' he said before raising his right hand, dark blue energy started gathering in his opened hand before he said **_–cero-_**__and fired a dark blue orb of hollow reiatsu towards the captains meeting room.

As soon as he had made sure that the captains had seen him and then he flash stepped towards the sokyoko hill and waited, yep just waited for them to get there.

After a few minutes the captains and the lieutenants with swords in hand and all of them just surrounded him and then the head captain approached him and said ''we will give you one chance to give up, will you take it?'' the ninja only nodded and then his sword disappeared.

''arrest him'' head captain yelled to the other soul reapers.

The next day the man was in a cell, he was dressed in a white kimono. He had black long messy hair pulled back in a ponytail with most of the hair from the front still hanging down over his eyes and to his nose. He had deep violet eyes that were closed.

''has he said anything yet'' Soi Fon asked one of her men that had been put in charge of interrogating the unknown man, ''no he haven't, not yet at least'' the soul reaper responds before Soi Fon walked towards the cell and asked the man ''who are you?'' he turned towards her and grins and answered ''I will give my answer only to the head captain'' and then turned back towards the wall again.

''what do we do captain?'' the soul reaper asked and soi fon turned towards him and said ''get the head captain, fast'' a frown formed on her face before leaving the room.

About an hour later the head captain arrives with captain Ukitake and Kyorako only to find that the cell bars had melted in a circle and there were several dead soul reapers on the ground.

**_Author's note: so this is the prequel to the new version of this story with an entirely original villain and character._**

**_The poncho thing on his clothing is the upper part with the high collar that's on most of the robes from the game elder scrolls 5 skyrim._**

**_Oh yeah sorry for the short chapter._**

**_If you are alive by the next time I update: see ya then._**

**_Demon lord cypher_**


End file.
